Ragnarok: Un Monstruo, Un Héroe, Un Padre
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: ¿Quien dice que no puede existir amor entre distintas especies? Chequen el amor entre la conocida Pinkie Pie con el Nuevo Líder de los Dragones Lor Ragnarok
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_En épocas muy pasadas se contaba sobre el Reinado de los 2 Dragones Hermanos Ragnarok y Nereo, pero la tragedia termino su gobierno, separándolos, ahora con Nereo muerto y con Ragnarok convertido en el Alfa y el Omega los dragones volverán a formar un Reino en las lejanías de Equestria_

Ahora en la actualidad Ragnarok guio a los suyos a esta nueva tierra y ahí, trabajando día y noche construyeron su Utopía, por fin los dragones volvían a tener un lugar donde vivir como una sociedad más civilizada, valiéndose de los conocimientos de los dragones más antiguos pudieron realizar construcciones de la antigua arquitectura de los dragones y el mismo Ragnarok construyo un gran castillo con una enorme plaza central en donde se hallaban dos grandes estatuas forjadas en oro, las estatuas representaban a Nereo y a Ragnarok simbolizando su reinado pasado, anqué la codicia de un dragón es irremediable, se puede controlar y en aquel lugar los tesoros se encontraban esparcidos en las calles, todo era de todos, claro que unos conservaban aún más en sus guaridas pero como sea por fin la vida en este nuevo Reino prosperó

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto-dijo Ragnarok

-Lo haces viejo amigo-dijo Markus apareciendo a su lado

-Markus, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver tu recién construido hogar y además traje a alguien que tenía muchas ganas de verte-dijo haciéndose a un lado dejado ver a Pinkie Pie que venía corriendo hasta chocar con Ragnarok

-¡Pinkie!-exclamó

-¡Ragny!-contesto la pony subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a su cabeza-Te extrañe mucho todos estos años-dijo abrazando su cabeza

-Pinkie, solo pasaron 2 días desde que te visite en Ponyville-

-¿Oh enserio? Pues aun así te extrañe-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Bien, ustedes necesitan su espacio y yo tengo hambre, así que me ira a pasear, los veo luego-dijo Markus dirigiéndose a la salida de la plaza

-Déjame enseñarte el lugar-dijo Ragnarok entrando al palacio-No construimos puertas en ningún edificio, cualquiera puede entrar, claro que no hay nadie tan idiota para adentrarse en un castillo lleno de dragones-

-Oh y ¿tienen dulces y juegos?-

-Emmm no, hay bóvedas llenas de oro y gemas, campos de entrenamiento y una amplia biblioteca-

-Buuu aburrido-

-…Pero tu cuarto contiene todo lo que deseas-

-¡¿Tengo mi propio cuarto?!-

-Obviamente, siempre serás una invitada de honor aquí-dijo subiendo las amplias escaleras hasta llegara a una enorme habitación rosa-La decore yo mismo-dijo bajando a la pony

El cuarto estaba lleno de globos, cañones de confeti, dulces y pastelillos y una gran cama suave

-¡Genial, es perfecto!-

-Sabía que te gustaría, quería que te sintieras lo más cómoda posible-

-Estupendo, oye y ¿no mostraras la tuya?-

-No creo que te agrade, no es tan colorida como esta-

-Vamos porfis-dijo aferrándose a su garra

-Ok pues vamos-dijo llevándola fuera de la habitación, caminaron por el gran pasillo hasta entrar en el cuarto del fondo, una amplia habitación blanca con una gran chimenea, varios estantes con libros, un estanque con tiburones y en las paredes había una amplia selección de armas

-¿Para que el estanque?-

-Bocadillos jeje, vez como dije nada en especial-

-Espera que es eso-dijo al ver un pequeño cofre rosa sobre la chimenea-¿Acaso es?-

-Así es-dijo tomando el cofrecito y abriéndolo dejando ver una joya blanca en forma de estrella

-¡Aun conservas la joya que te di la vez en que te conocí!-

-Claro, es especial para mí, así como tú-

-Aww tú también eres muy importante Ragny-dijo dándole un abrazo-¿Y que esperamos? ¡Hay que festejar!-

-Pero no hay ninguna celebración hoy-

-No importa solo hagamos una fiesta-

-Muy bien, creo que una parranda sería una buena manera de darle alegría a este sitio-

Mientras tanto Markus se encontraba en una gran taberna

-Dame una cerveza-dijo Markus al Tabernero

-¡Hey, el Alicornio, no nos gustan los de tu clase aquí!-dijo un dragón ebrio que se encontraba en la barra

-Cálmate Skeeter no está molestando a nadie-respondió el Tabernero

-¡No! Yo tengo una pregunta para este Alicornio dime ¿Por qué si tienes magia no creas tu propia cerveza?-

-Ya lo he hecho pero no es tan divertirlo como beber en un bar-contesto Markus

-Pues t….te tengo nu…noticias este bar solo atiende a dragones-dijo el ebrio lagarto

-Coño Skeeter porque siempre que bien un cliente de otra especie tienes que empezar a hablar mierda-dijo el Tabernero

-Bien tranquilos, todo tiene solución-dijo tomando su aspecto de dragón (por si no lo saben o recuerdan, aquí está el fic que contiene su descripción s/10817317/1/LA-GUERRA-POR-EL-COSMOS )

-Un momento he oído de ti, te llamas Markus Deathook ¿no? Eres el desquiciado genocida pareja de una de las princesas de Equestria-

-¿Genocida? Bah uno trata de destruir el mundo un par de veces y lo llaman genocida, al grano tráeme un tarro de cerveza-

-Oh si em claro no quiero problemas-

-¡Hey! Si el Alicornio que se hace dragón ¡No nos gustan los de tu tipo aquí!-repitió Skeeter

-Carajo Skeeter ya no jodas-dijo sirviendo los tragos

-No, esta es nuestra taberna y no puede venir cualquier cosa a beber-

-¿Porque no vienes y me lo dices de frente?-dijo Markus dando un sorbo a su tarro

-Entonces varios dragones se colocaron a espaldas de Markus

-No nos gustan los que nos llevan la contraria-dijo uno de ellos

-Y a mí no me gusta su actitud-contesto Markus

-¡Hey! No nos gustan los que les gusta nuestra actitud-dijo Skeeter

-Joder Skeeter ya solo estas diciendo pendejadas-dijo el Tabernero

-¿El bar está asegurado?-dijo Markus

-No-dijo el Tabernero

-Lastima-dijo y golpeo con el tarro a Skeeter provocando que cayera sobre otro dragón color café lo cual desato una pelea de bar la cual termino demoliendo el establecimiento

Markus salió de los escombros junto con el Tabernero

-Siento los destrozos, tome-dijo dándole varias gemas

Markus regreso al castillo el cual estaba iluminado con luces de distintos colores, entro y pudo ver una enorme fiesta, dragones comiendo, bebiendo y riendo sin parar, en el centro de dicha parranda estaban Ragnarok y Pinkie bailando, Markus no interrumpió y también disfruto de la fiesta la cual termino tarde. Pinkie estaba exhausta y todos los dragones cayeron dormidos en los suelos del palacio

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve de regreso a Ponyville Pinkie-dijo Markus

-*bosteza*no gracias pasare aquí la noche-dijo Pinkie somnolienta-Ragnarok me hizo mi propia habitación-

-Yo la llevaré personalmente a casa-dijo Ragnarok

-Ok, yo me retiro, le prometí a Celestia llevarla a pasear mañana, chao tortolos-dijo despareciendo a través de un portal

-Bien traviesa es hora de descansar-dijo llevándola a su recamara

Una vez ahí la recostó sobre su cama

-Bien, duerme bien-dijo dándose vuelta

-…Ragny…-

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?-

-….Hace frio, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?...

-…-Ragnarok se recostó alrededor de Pinkie-¿Mejor?-

-…Sip…-dijo acurrucándose junto a su cabeza-…..Ragny…..-

-¿Si Pinkie?-

-…..Te….a*bostezo*….mo-dijo quedándose dormida

-…..-Ragnarok creyó no haber oído eso pero en su interior lo sabía muy bien y pensó en ello hasta quedarse dormido

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, comenten si les ha gustado dejando un review si lo desean, me despido y que te tengan un gran dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Años han pasado desde la creación del nuevo Imperio de los Dragones de Ragnarok y una vez más Markus decidió visitar a su viejo amigo llevando consigo a su querido hijo Black Sun pues había recibido noticias que un gran acontecimiento estaría por ocurrir

-¿Por qué visitamos al tío Ragnarok papa?-dijo el infante

-Se supone que algo de gran significado esta por ocurrir Jr. Y Ragnarok quiere que estemos presentes-

-Pero siempre me aburro en el reino de los dragones –

-Descuida encontraras algo en lo que entretenerte, además tu madre dijo que nos alcanzaría una vez que se encargara de unos asuntos-

Ambos llegaron a las puertas acorazadas del Imperio donde dos dragones con armaduras los detuvieron

-Alto, diga su nombre y propósito y consideraremos quemarlo vivo-dijo uno de los guardias

-Soy Markus Deathook, he venido por llamado de Ragnarok su rey-

-Oh Lord Deathook, lo sentimos pero debemos ser muy precavidos hay muchas criaturas raras por ahí-dijo el guardia dejándolos pasar

El Reino había pasado de ser una simple aldea a una enorme ciudad donde los dragones corrían y vivían en paz, Markus y su hijo llegaron al Castillo a centro de la ciudad donde fueron recibidos por Fluttershy

-Hola Markus, hola Black-dijo la pony acercándose a ellos

-Hey Fluttershy ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-pregunto

-¿Oh no lo sabes? Pinkie y Ragnarok están esperando un hi….-pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por Applejack quien bajo las escaleras de la entrada corriendo, se veía bastante nerviosa

-¡Fluttershy! ¡OH, Markus llegas a tiempo ya es hora!-exclamo

-¿Hora para qué?-contesto Deathook

-¡No hay tiempo a Pinkie se le acaba de romper la fuente!-dijo entrando junto con Fluttershy

-¡Oh mierda!-exclamo Markus siguiendo a las ponis junto a su hijo

-¿A qué fuente se refieren papa?-

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar aun Jr. Solo démonos prisa-

Llegaron al cuarto rosa y encontraron ahí a las demás ponis quienes junto con Ragnarok se encontraban rodeando a Pinkie quien estaba recostada en la cama

-¡Markus, llegas a tiempo está por dar a luz!-dijo Ragnarok

-Oh carajo no otro parto, con el de Jr. Tuve suficiente-

-No estas ayudando Markus-dijo Rarity

-Ok entonces sigamos con el show-

-¡OH AQUÍ VIENE!-Exclamo Pinkie comenzando a pujar

Entonces de pronto ahí estaba un hibrido entre pony y dragón, una bebe color gris claro con crin color rosa oscuro, garras, alas y cola de dragón además de 4 pequeños cuernos en su cabeza sus ojos color amarillos brillaban con intensidad y soltó una cómica risa, Fluttershy le entrego su cría a Pinkie Pie quien soltó algunas lágrimas abrazando a su pequeña, Ragnarok se acercó a ver a su bebe quien le sonrió y le dio un abrazo y soltó un estornudo de fuego rosa sobre la nariz de su padre

-Es hermosa-dijo Ragnarok

La bebe hizo un gesto alegre y soltó un bostezo

-Awww-dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Y cómo se llama?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Su melena es rosa como la mía al igual que sus garras y púas-dijo Pinkie

-Y su estornudo fue poderoso y destructivo como el de su padre-dijo Ragnarok

-Calamity Rose-dijeron Pinkie y Ragnarok

-Bien, pues parece que le agrada-dijo Twilight viendo como la bebe sonreía

Al poco tiempo arribaron las Princesas Luna y Celestia acompañadas de Jackal Sleipnir y vieron al retoño que yacía junto a su madre y su padre

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Luna

-Ciertamente-agrego Celestia

-Gracias Princesas-dijo Pinkie

-Bella sisisi-dijo Sleipnir

-Claro si-agrego Markus

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te conocí Ragny?-pregunto Pinkie

-Cómo olvidarlo-dijo Ragnarok

Flashback

Ragnarok se encontraba vagando por el mundo, solo sin ningún propósito más que el de mantenerse con vida, termino pasando por el Bosque Everfree ahuyentando a todos los animales de su interior, la guardia real fue puesta al tanto del evento y atendió a la llamada disponiéndose a detener el paso de Ragnarok para que nunca se acercara a Ponyville

-¡Alto bestia! Ningún dragón puede acercarse a Ponyville, regresa antes de que te obliguemos-dijo un guardia

-¡¿Me estas amenazando equino?! Que insolente-dijo Ragnarok enfurecido venciendo a todos los ponis de un solo golpe y prosiguiendo su camino

Llego a Ponyville e inmediatamente todo el mundo comenzó a huir alarmado, llegaron más guardias y como los anteriores fueron derrotados sin ningún esfuerzo

-Aléjense de mis malditos equinos-dijo disparando su rayo de energía el cual ocasiono un incendio que se fue propagando por el pueblo

Una pony surgió del caos y se detuvo frente al gran dragón blanco y acorazado

-¿También quieres acabar como ellos?-pregunto Ragnarok

-Nopi, de hecho te traigo algo-dijo sacando una joya blanca en forma de estrella-Es una joya Galáctica, muy pocas se han encontrado pues vienen del espacio, eres un dragón ¿no? Debes tener hambre-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué no huyes, no me tienes miedo?-

-No me asustas, no luces como alguien malo, más bien luces bastante solo-

-…..-Guardo silencio mientras tomaba la gema-Gracias-

-¡Oki doki loki no hay problema, me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Y tú?-exclamo la pony

-Soy Lor Ragnarok-

-Jamás había visto un dragón como tú, eres diferente a los demás-dijo Pinkie examinándolo subida en su lomo

-Tampoco había conocido a una equina como tú-

-¿Equina? Soy una pony-

-…..Ok….te agradezco la gema Pinkie lo recordare siempre, pero ahora debo irme antes de calcinar todo el pueblo-dijo apagando las llamas soltando una corriente de viento con sus alas

Ragnarok levanto vuelo y desapareció de la vista

Fin del Flashback

-Es como si hubiese sido ayer-dijo Ragnarok

-¿Oíste pequeña?, así fue como papi conoció a mami, en medio de un pueblo en llamas-dijo Pinkie

Calamity Rose se quedó con cara confusa y después cayó dormida

-Oww la pequeña esta exhausta-dijo Applejack

-Hablando de la su hija dime Ragnarok ¿Cómo fue posible que ustedes dos tuvieran un hijo? Ósea ya sabes cómo le hicis….-pregunto Jackal

Ragnarok estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por Markus

-Créemelo no quieres saber, Ragnarok no le digas, no debiste decírmelo a mí y ahora te lo digo no escuches nada-dijo Markus saliendo del cuarto con Jackal

-Luce diferente mami-dijo el pequeño Black Sun

-Es porque lo es Sunny querido, puede que sea diferente físicamente pero al igual que todos es única-dijo Celestia

El pequeño potro miro a la hibrido un largo tiempo con curiosidad pero al final salió de la sala con su madre

-De nuevo felicidades, espero que esta bebe les traiga aún más felicidad-dijo la Princesa Luna

-Gracias Luna, lo hará, estoy seguro que lo hará-contesto Ragnarok

Fin del Capítulo 2

**Ojala les haya gustado, se saltó un poco de tiempo pero en fin, dejen un review si gustan y nos veremos en el siguiente, les deseo un gran día **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A los pocos meses la pequeña Calamity Rose quería salir y conocer el mundo, la pequeña ya corría por los pasillos junto a su madre y brin coteaban en el lomo de Ragnarok.

Un día fueron visitados por Markus quien llevó consigo a su hijo Black Sun pues desde el día del nacimiento de Rose el pequeño Black había deseado jugar con ella

-¿Qué te parece la vida de padre querido amigo?-pregunto Markus

-¿Tu qué crees?-respondió Ragnarok sonriendo mientras mostraba su cola con la pequeña Rose mordiéndola-Heredo mi mandíbula Jajajaja-

-Y mi sentido de la diversión-dijo Pinkie colgando de una de las alas de Ragnarok

-Vamos Rose ve a jugar con Black Sun-dijo Ragnarok soltándola junto al potro

-¡Hola!-dijo Black

-Hola-contesto Rose

Ambos potros salieron a los campos de pasto adyacentes al castillo

-Y bien viejo amigo ¿dejaras que Rose vaya a Ponyville con su madre? Después de todo, sus amigas viven ahí-dijo Markus

-La libertad es el derecho de todo ser vivo, obviamente espero que conozca a los ponis, pero necesito primero enseñarle a ser un dragón verdadero, después de todo, algún día ella será la nueva Reina de los Dragones-

Mientras los potros jugueteaban en el arroyo que yacía cerca del castillo cuando varios dragones infantes se les acercaron

-¡Hey Ustedes! Este es nuestro arroyo-dijo un dragón rojo

-No molestes y déjanos en paz-dijo Black Sun

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Qué se supone que eres?-dijo otro dragón de color verde

-¿A qué te refieres? Soy un Alicornio-contesto Black

-¿Con alas de dragón y dos cuernos curvos? Eres un fenómeno y aunque fueras un alicornio a nosotros no nos agradan los ponis-dijo otro dragón color azul

-Ya me hartaron tontos-dijo Black iluminando su cuerno y soltando un rayo de color verde agua que espanto a los dragones al causar una explosión

-Este tonto quiere pelea-dijo el dragón verde

Los tres lanzaron una bola de fuego hacia Black, pero este fue salvado cuando se colocó un escudo frente a el

-¡¿?!-el potro se quedó sorprendido al ver a Rose usar magia

-Bien tontos váyanse de aquí antes de que se metan en más problemas-dijo Rose lanzando una llamarada de fuego rosa

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Soy Calamity Rose-

-Oh demonios ¡¿Eres la hija de Ragnarok?!-pregunto uno de ellos aterrado

-Sip-contesto sonriente

-¡Oh no por favor discúlpanos, no lo sabíamos, no volveremos a molestarlos pero no le digas a tu papa nada!-

-Eso depende, si nos traen un gran montón de gemas puede que lo olvidemos, ¿mencione que él es hijo de Markus Deathook?-dijo Calamity Rose

-Mierda, el hijo de Deathook, mi padre me ha contado que le arranca las extremidades a sus enemigos-dijo el dragón rojo

-Oh por Gaia y si a eso le sumamos la furia de Ragnarok, nos convertiremos en polvo o ni siquiera en eso-añadió el dragón azul

-Mejor vayamos por esas gemas-dijo el dragón restante partiendo junto a los otros en busca de las gemas

-Wow esto podría convertirse en buen negocio ¿no crees?-dijo Rose

-No lo sé, no me gusta comer gemas-contesto Black Sun

-Apuesto que es porque nunca las has probado, ten pruébala-dijo sacándose un rubí del cabello-Siempre traigo una ración por si me da hambre

-Para tener tan poco tiempo de nacida, eres bastante lista-dijo Black

-Papa dice que es por ser mitad Dragón-

-Supongo que si-dijo mordiendo la gema, la cual logro romper y masticarla lentamente-Sabe mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo con una lagrima saliendo por su ojo

-La verdad pensé que no podrías-dijo Rose

De regreso al Castillo Ragnarok y Pinkie charlaban en el cuarto rosa

-¿Seguro que podrás ocuparte de ella?-dijo Pinkie

-Por supuesto, le enseñare a ser una dragón incluso mejor de lo que soy yo, no demorare y la enviare para que visite Ponyville, márchate tranquila Pinkie, tus amigas te extrañan-contesto Ragnarok

-Okidoki Ragny, entonces me voy….un momento ¿y Markus?-

-Dijo que quería visitar la taberna del pueblo, cielos tiene un problema con los bares-

Mientras tanto en la Taberna

-Veo que has remodelado el lugar-dijo Markus

-Desde tu última visita no quedo lugar que remodelar, tuve que empezar de cero otra vez-dijo el Tabernero

-Seee pues ya vez jajaja bueno dame un gran tarro de cerveza y olvidemos ese asunto-

Entonces no faltaba aquella voz conocida que interrumpió justo cuando Markus bebía pacíficamente

-¡Hey el Alicornio, ya te habíamos dicho que no nos gustan los de tu clase por aquí!-dijo Skeeter entrando al bar

-Coño Skeeter por favor no jodas más-

-¿Ya aseguraste la Taberna?-pregunto Markus

-No-

-Lastima-

Rápidamente Markus le dio un golpe a Skeeter con el tarro de cerveza empezando otra pelea en el bar

Regresando con los infantes quienes regresaban al castillo con un gran cofre lleno de gemas

-¿Crees que exageramos cuando les dijimos que comieran tierra?-pregunto Rose

-Nah se lo merecen, así no se meterán con nosotros nunca más-contesto Black

Llegaron y encontraron a Ragnarok en el Gran comedor atiborrándose de salsa mientras devoraba una gran cantidad de carne

-¿Qué hay niños?-dijo eructando

-Mira papi, traemos más joyas para el tesoro-dijo abriendo el cofre

-Consérvalas, ese será tu propio tesoro, por cierto ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Ragnarok

-Emm…pues-

Entonces llego Markus con restos de escombro en el cuerpo

-¿Qué paso ninios?-dijo entrando al comedor

-Hola pa, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Solo visitando mi lugar favorito, pero parece que ustedes sí estuvieron ocupados ¿eh? Por cierto Ragnarok ¿Dónde está Pinkie?-dijo Markus

-Regreso a Ponyville-

-¿Mami no volverá?-dijo Rose

-Nunca dije eso, pero un entorno lleno de dragones no es lo más adecuado para una pony, pero tu mi pequeña mordelona eres mitad dragón y mitad pony así que puedes viajar a donde tú quieras, sin embargo debo entrenarte para que seas más fuerte que yo, después de todo algún día serás reina-dijo Ragnarok

-¿Pa, algún día seré rey?-pregunto Black Sun

-Jr. Eres hijo de los cogobernantes de Equestria, para ser más claro y preciso…SEEE-dijo Markus

-¡Genial!, ¡¿Oíste Rose, vamos a ser reyes?!-

-Sip, suena bien ¿no?-

-¿No se quedan a cenar?-dijo Ragnarok

-Hoy no viejo amigo, sabes que siempre acepto atiborrarme de comida contigo pero hoy cenaremos con Celestia en el castillo, bien chaparros despídanse-dijo Markus

-Así es mordelona, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento así que debes dormir bien-dijo Ragnarok

-Entonces nos vemos-dijo Rose a su amigo

-Adiós-contesto Black

Markus abrió un portal por el cual pasaron ambos alicornios volviendo a su hogar

Fin del Capítulo 3

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si lo desean, me despido deseándoles buen día**


End file.
